


Amertume

by maryagrawatson



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, Parentlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-29 00:22:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11429304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maryagrawatson/pseuds/maryagrawatson
Summary: Greg finds Sherlock after a hard case.





	Amertume

Greg found Sherlock huddled in a stairwell, crying. He knelt and passed over tissues and a bottle of water. Sherlock took them, blowing his nose noisily and then taking a swig of water.

“Her parents want you to know how grateful they are that you found her.” Sherlock shrugged and sniffled before swiping at his nose with a tissue. “She was dead before we even got involved.”

“I know,” Sherlock said hoarsely.

“Okay. Good.”

Sherlock took a shuddering breath. “I should go do the paperwork.”

“No. The paperwork can wait 'til tomorrow. Go home and give your daughter a hug.”

**Author's Note:**

> Amertume: French for bitter.
> 
> I've been working on a few longer stories, but this scene wouldn't leave me alone.


End file.
